


脑洞

by LinC229



Series: 海军年轻AU [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229





	脑洞

“好怕啊……”他玩笑般、投降似的举起双手，子弹和拳风剐着他的耳朵飞过去。亮黄色光弧划着大小不一的圆圈在空中汇聚，剧烈爆炸之后，只剩两个身影没有仆倒。他们站得很远。

另一个人问：“什么事才值得你用心去做？！”

泽法已经不再对他的徒弟失望了。以语言之刃，甚至是真实的，都不能逼他往期望之路上走哪怕一步。

能力的强弱是用处，情绪则从来不做决定。年青人认真地答道：“呃，取您性命时？大概？……啊，衣服又破了。这可怎么办啊，老师。”

“闪光”不会受伤。他的毛线帽上是被割开的口子，露出一茬头发颜色。

他最不像他的学生。

波鲁萨利诺最烦打扫战场，但如果要不和他的老师一起离开，他势必得使用一些方式让自己拖在后面。比起萨卡斯基更好的选择是库赞，而他四顾无人。肾上腺素平复后他意识到，牵制敌方攻势并脸接大招的两名同伴已经失去意识很久了。

沿萨卡斯基侧脸滴下滚烫血水，半途就化成雾气飘散了。他给他扶正晕眩的身躯，库赞——看不太见库赞，他只好跟着泽法往被敌人砸出来的大坑急奔。冰从地底往外攀升，速度很慢，足够令他停下。

那天两名伤员占据了珍贵的睡袋。“哎哟……”波鲁萨利诺半真半假地呻吟。谁在苦战中不会落下伤？海楼石造成的淤青并不算小。泽法透过篝火是不是严厉地看了他一眼？泽法没喊他后半夜起来替班。


End file.
